Little Secrets
by candygirl401
Summary: Draco finds out that Hermione is a pureblood and that she is betrothed to him. The only thing is that Hermione doesn’t know and Draco doesn’t want to marry Hermione. So what happens when Hermione finds out and has second thoughts about Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Little Secrets

Ch.1

Draco sat on his bed glaring at the wall in front of him. Why him, how could this be true and her of all people, she was his enemy, worst of all one of the golden trio. Draco thought back to the conversation with his mother this morning:

_"Draco honey, are you up" Narcissa called to her son. "Yes mother, what do you want?" Draco said disrespectfully. "Draco honey, can you please come down here for a minute your father and I have something to talk to you about?" Narcissa called to her son. "Mother can't it wait I'm in the middle of fixing my hair." Draco called to his mother. "Draco, you disrespectful brat get your ass down here your mother and I need to inform you of the current situation." Luscious Malfoy called to Draco. "Yes father, I'm coming" Draco sighed he hated his father. He hated how his father always bullied him and made him seem stupid, he hated how his mother followed Luscious anywhere like a loyal slave Draco hated how his father made his so afraid. _

_Draco entered the dinning hall where his father and mother sat discussing something. "Hem Hum" Draco coughed to show them he was here. _

_"Well sit down, we have to discuss your bride- to- be." Luscious said smirking at Draco. _

_"What, Bride-to-Be, I'm not fucking getting married I'm way too young." Draco jumped up and yelled out. _

_"Draco shut-up, yes you are old enough to get married and this marriage was arranged before you were born, this is how your mother and I were married and your grandfather, and so on and you will marry Hermione Reynolds in 3 months, She goes to your school, her parents will be contacting her soon, they have just found out who she is and will tell her of the situation." Luscious said _

_"What, You mean I'm engaged to Granger the Muddblood, there is No Way in Hell's name I'm going to go through with this!" Draco shouted, how could happen, him a pureblood handsome rich Malfoy marry a stupid Gryffindor muddblood._

_"Draco, watch your language she is not a muddblood and don't let me here you say that again. She is a wealthy noble pureblood, and she is Snape's niece and will be living with him for now on. She may have been brought up by muggles but she is defenately a pureblood, and you will marry her and respect her end of discussion! You are dismissed!" Luscious said sharply._

Draco stared at the wall, Why him. I wonder what Granger will say to all this, oh god Potter's going to murder him. And Weasley is going to blow up everyone knows he has been in love with Granger for years. Well this might be a bit of fun, at least Granger's

Looks have improved since first year. This was true her hair was no longer bushy but fell around her in soft curls and she had shaped up a bit with curves in all the right places and her teeth had been straight sense 4th year. Draco found himself thinking about Hermione and how she had changed over the years. In about 30 minutes Draco had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Little secrets

Ch. 2

Hermione yawned and got out of bed. Today was her 17th birthday, which meant she was now legally of age in the wizard world. She could also use magic outside of school. Hermione smiled and she pulled on a faded pair of jean and a t-shirt that said Too-cute, and went down to breakfast.

"Hello Hermione darling how are you well I thought we would go up to Diagon Ally to get your school things, and your father and I have decided to get you an owl since your cat died last year." Mrs. Granger said.

"Thanks mum that would be great, Headwing's here so I send a letter to Ron and Harry to see if they can meet us up their latter." Hermione said getting out a scroll and starting a letter to Harry:

_Harry, _

_Hey what's up, thanks for the copy of Magical beast and how to take care of them, though I don't know when I'll need it but it sure is interesting. Any way my mum and dad are taking me to go get my school stuff and I thought maybe you and Ron would like to meet us up there latter today. _

_Love_,

Hermione

Then a similar one to Ron:

Ron,

Hey what's up Thanks for the chocolate frogs I'll enjoy those all we have at my house is sugar free snacks (my parents being dentist and all). Anyway my parents are taking me to get my school things today and I thought maybe you and Harry would like to meet us up here latter.

Love,

Hermione

"Well Hermione which owl world you like, pick fast were supposed to meet the Weasley's and Harry in 10 minutes at the Leaky Cauldron?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"Um, well I like the brown and white one, yes that one, I'll name her Winnie," said Hermione as she took her new pet.

Ten minutes latter Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron to find all of the Weasley's and Harry waiting for her. "Hi Hermione Happy Birthday, wow is that a new owl, It's great to see you how have you been, you look great?" Ron told her as he hugged her.

"Oh Ron it's good to see you, thanks I've been doing well" Hermione said as she hugged Ron and the rest of the Weasley's and Harry.

They had just sat down to eat when Malfoy and his family walked in the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh great here comes trouble, I hope he minds his own business." Ron mumbled glaring at Draco.

Hermione starred at Draco coolly as he looked their way and to her surprise he blushed and muttered something to his dad, and walked toward her. "Hello Hermione, I herd it was your birthday so I came over to wish you a happy birthday, uh so Happy Birthday see you at school. Oh yeah your owl accidentally came to my house so here is your Hogwarts letter I think you made Head Girl well if you did than I should tell you that I'm Head Boy so we will be living in the Head Dormitory together. Well see you." Draco said quickly, handing the envelope to Hermione and blushing again as he walked off.

"What the Bloody Hell was that about?" Ron said glaring at Draco.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Hermione said what was going on why Draco acted very civil to her like they were old friends and he had suddenly developed a crush on her. Draco Malfoy the I'm a pureblood so I'm better than you git have a crush on her a worthless muddblood was laughable and also to express it in front of his father. What was going on? Hermione was silent though the rest of the meal trying to guess what Malfoy was up to.

Latter that evening when Hermione got home she found a barn owl with a package on her bed. Hermione curiously picked up the letter and gasped when she read what it said:

_Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday! Well I just thought I send you a present well um I hope you like it; you got Head Girl didn't you? Well I can't wait to see you at school._

_Malfoy_

Hermione starred at the letter in disbelief what in hell was going on, she looked down at the package and unwrapped slowly as if she expected it to jump out and attack her. Hermione gasped as she found a golden necklace with a lion on it with ruby eyes it was beautiful. Hermione put it on, nothing happened so she reread the letter. Perhaps Malfoy had actually grown up and decided to be civil and friendly Hermione thought doubtfully, she just had to find out what Malfoy was up to. Hermione fell asleep wondering what evil schemes Malfoy was playing at.

Authors note - Hey thanks for reading this is my first fanfic please review. Man this was a long chapter. I don't own the Harry Potter character's J.K Rollings does.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Secrets

Ch3.

"M-Master Malfoy your father requests that you meet him in the study immediately." The house elf stuttered.

Draco sighed "very well, I go, dismissed." Draco said as he got up his father had barely spoken to him since he ordered him to go and wish Hermione a happy birthday. Draco straitened his shirt and flattened his hair, one of his father's pet-peeves a Malfoy always had well groomed not one hair out of place, his father always said that they were better than most wizarding families and that should look and act that way too.

"Yes father, you requested that I come" Draco said politely as he opened the door.

"Ah Draco, yes come in have a seat I want to talk to you about Hermione Reynolds." Luscious said.

"Ok, I'm yes father, what do you wanted to tell me about her." Draco said gritting his teeth.

"Well I have noticed that she well she hasn't taken a shine to you so I sent her a necklace for her birthday and said it was from you. Now you'll be starting school in a week and I want you to warm up to her and get her to like you, this not only is the Malfoy tradition, but the dark Lord needs a bonded pair, and Hermione if I'm not mistaken is the smartest witch of her class and of any of the classes, you are the most compatible therefore you two will be the best choice. So you had best be charming!" Luscious said to his son.

"You did what, you sent her a necklace and signed my name, what about my feelings, huh don't I get any say in this, and I don't like her she is a stuck up know-it-all. I can't even stand to be around her for more than 5 minutes and you expect me to sit here and marry the bitch, I don't think so." Draco yelled there was no way he was going to go though with this, so much for the respectful act he had been trying to pull off he thought maybe this was just away his dad was getting revenge for his rudeness.

"You listen here boy, I don't give a damn weather you like her or not the dark lords wants to use both of you so you had better swallow up your pride and charm the girl, I will not be made a fool in front of the dark Lord again, and also Hermione is away the dark Lord can get to Saint Potter and you WILL NOT GET IN THE WAY!" Luscious yelled the last lines. Grimacing as he remembered how the stupid boy-who-lived, as the people called him, Humiliated him in the department of Mysteries and brought shame to the Malfoy name oh the Dark Lord was furious and Luscious was tortured nearly to death but his master being so merciful took mercy on him to give him another chance and Luscious would not let any son of his mess it up.

"I don't give a crap about some messed up old crackpot who kills for a living he doesn't give a damn about me or you or anyone else for that matter without his followers or slaves then he wouldn't be anything but a stupid troublemaker, I will not do it" Draco said forcefully he new he was in trouble this time, god he didn't mean to say that out loud but none the less that is how he felt. He didn't want to serve the Dark Lord he new that Voldermort didn't care about his death eaters only that they protected him, god he hated him. If it weren't for Lord Voldermort then his father would love him and he would not have to act so vile to every one it was fun at times and it did help to let out his frustration, but it got so dull sometimes and so depressing to always be so distant and cool no emotion could ever be let out.

"You filthy little ungracious rat how dare you insult the Dark Lord, you are no son of mine. I'll not have a disrespectful brat in my presence." Luscious yelled grabbing his son and throwing him to the ground.

"I was never you son the only reason I'm even here is that you needed an heir, I mean nothing to you and neither does mom." Draco yelled trying not crying out as his father struck him across the face.

"You will not speak to me in that ungrateful tone and don't ever say I don't care about your mother or you, the only reason I'm doing this is to protect you if you don't do this or join the death eaters then do you think he will leave you alone no he'll kill you but not before killing you mother right before you eyes the Dark Lord is not to be messed with." Luscious said releasing Draco and turning to leave the room "Dinner is in one hour, do not be late and make sure you are presentable."

Draco looked at the man walking out of the room, he had always thought his father hated him and only kept him around to show off to the other wizarding families, but now Draco understood why his father didn't show affection toward Draco if he did than the Dark Lord would use Draco to get revenge but it seams as if Voldermort was using him to get revenge anyway his father really didn't want him to be dragged into the death eaters circle but now there was no stopping him he new his father wasn't lying when he said Voldermort would kill his mother he couldn't let that happen. He was going to have to seduce Granger or Reynolds to protect his mother. Draco grimaced at the thought but knew it was the only way he was to protect his family, this was all his fathers fault if he hadn't joined Voldermort Draco wouldn't have to marry his worst enemy. Draco got up to straiten out his clothing and went down to dinner as if nothing happen and he smiled at his mother, he didn't show it but he loved his mother and she was the only thing that really kept him from loosing control and going mad, he would do any thing for her even if that meant hooking up with the person de despised most Hermione Granger, or Reynolds.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Secrets

Ch4

"Hermione get up, were going to be late." Harry called up to the brunette in bed.

"Oh mygosh I over slept, good thing I already had everything packed. Some one knocked on the door; Hermione jumped and fell out of bed. "Ouch that'll leave a bruise, come in." she said getting up and walking to the closet where she left her clothes she was going to wear. Hermione absentmindedly fumbled with the necklace Malfoy had sent her she wasn't even sure why she was wearing it in the first place; I mean come on it was Malfoy.

"Hermione, hello earth to Gryffindor head girl" Harry said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh right, gosh how could I have slept in especially today" Hermione said jumping out of her thoughts as she rushed to get dressed. In about 15 minutes she was ready to go she had on a red t-shirt that said too cute and a pair of faded jeans. "Crookashanks where are you, oh there you are get in your cage it's time to go." Hermione said scooping up the ginger cat and stuffing him in the cat carrier.

"Hermione the Ministry cars are here come on it's already 10:15." Ron called to the girl.

"I'm coming alright, gosh don't get your panties in a twist we have 45 minutes" Hermione grumbled as she put her school trunk in the car trunk. 5 minutes later they were all settled in and on the road; Ron Harry and Hermione in one car and Molly Ginny and Author in the other. Hermione began fingering the necklace for the hundredth time and wondered what was going on why would Malfoy send her anything, didn't he consider her a filthy mudblood, maybe this was all some plot to embarrass her in some way, yea I bet that was it gosh he'll go at any lengths to hurt some body else. He is such a self-centered jerk, but the necklace was so beautiful it must have cost quite a lot of money and it had the Gryffindor lion on it, he was going really far with this trick.

"Hermione where did you get that necklace I've never seen it before." Ron asked eyeing the chain suspiciously. Hermione didn't answer in fact she didn't even seem to have herd him. "Hermione, hello are you there?" Ron asked annoyed that she didn't answer him.

"Oh, um sorry yea I was just um… thinking, did you say something." Hermione said embarrassed to have been caught twice that morning thinking about Malfoy of course they didn't know what she was thinking about. Ron was talking again.

"I asked where you got that necklace, I have never seen it before" Ron said sheepishly he suspected that maybe Victor Krum had sent it to her.

"Oh this, I um… got it as a birthday present why?" Hermione asked letting go of the necklace.

"Oh, I um It just looked really expensive and I thought maybe um some one you know gave it to you as a petty gift." Ron said his ears turning red as he looked away embarrassed that he had actually said that but he was glad that it wasn't from Krum, but wait didn't say it wasn't she said it was a birthday gift it could have been from anyone at all. Ron quickly looked back at Hermione hoping to for her to say that she got it from her mom or Aunt. But Hermione was blushing furiously oh this couldn't be good.

"What do you mean, I can get gifts from gifts maybe someone actually want to go out with me, It's not like they need your permission to send me something, I am a girl you know, I do have interest too, I'm not just some brainy bookworm!" Hermione said angrily. How could he think that, gosh he thinks every one should have to be single just because he can't manage to find anyone? Or maybe he was jealous, wait Ron didn't like her wasn't he after Lavender Brown. Ron was talking again gosh he looks annoyed, well he brought this on himself, he always acts like I'm doing some terribly wrong if I even seem like I have a social life.

"That not what I mean Hermione of course you can get a guy, I mean it's not like you bad looking or any thing I was just wondering where you got it, and maybe I asked because I do care." Ron said turning beat red realizing what he just said he turned around and looked out the window. Gosh that was so stupid clearly she likes someone else, what am I thinking telling her that.

"Uh… thanks…Ron…Um" Hermione stuttered her head was reeling did Ron just say what she thought she said, does that mean he likes her. The more she thought about it the more she thought he did, well didn't get super jealous when Victor took her to the Yule ball, and he has always been overprotective and tried to attack everybody who called her mudblood. At times Ron can be sweet but other times he could be such a jerk. And what about Malfoy Ron would go ballistic if he knew that the necklace had come from Malfoy.

She would just have to give the necklace back, no she couldn't do that Ron would wonder what happened and she'd have to explain the whole thing, well maybe she should play along with Malfoy's little game and see what he was up to, yea that's was I'll do I play along and then when he least expects it I go off on him. Hermione smiled at the thought of embarrassing Malfoy. This might even be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Secrets

Ch5

"Draco, so new, your dads finally decide to give you a job from Him" Blaze, a dark hair slytherine said.

"Not exactly, but nothing worth telling," Draco said, there is no way that Blaze could figure out that he had to get Mudblood Granger to fall in love with him, wait that's not her name, its Reynolds now, I wonder if she knows.

"Draco, earth to Draco, what's up your spacing out over there come on what's the assignment you can tell me." The Dark haired slytherine said slyly.

"It's nothing, just the Malfoy tradition is starting to get to me" Draco said avoiding the topic all together, well sort of there were lots of Malfoy family traditions but the one he was talking about was the one that effected him.

"Come on tell me what it is, I'm your best friend, you can tell me" Blaze said coldly.

"Fine, you want to know fine I'll tell you, I have to fucking get married, there you happy" Draco yelled at his friend, sometimes Blaze could get pretty annoying.

"Oh dude, that sucks so who are you getting married to" Blaze asked.

"Well I um…" Draco stuttered he couldn't tell Blaze the truth; no he had to think of something. Just then the door slid open revealing the one person he didn't want to see at this very moment.

"Draco, Professor McGonagall wants the heads of the houses to meet her at the front of the train for a meeting, and she told me to come get you." Hermione said trying to see if he would notice that he called him by his first name.

"I'm coming Hermione," Draco smirked as he said it well it seems as if she might know.

"Sorry mate got to go" Draco said gaily not at all sorry to go and avoid answering the question. Draco looked at the girl he was supposedly engaged to, she wore a blue mini skirt and a red t-shirt that said I'm here for the party (She had changed in the bathroom she didn't feel like wearing jeans) she looked really hot so at least if he did have to marry her then she wouldn't be a troll.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Hermione said smirking at the slytherine"

"Huh, what are you talking about why would I take a picture" Draco asked pretending to be stupid.

"Are you done checking me over, if so I have a few questions for you, why did you send me this?" Hermione said pulling the necklace into view.

"Your wearing it, why would you wear something I sent you, if you don't watch out you'll have me thinking you actually like me." Draco said avoiding the question.

"Well I like it, and you're avoiding the question, why did you send it to me" Hermione said fingering the golden lion with ruby eyes.

"Glad you like it, it was your birthday wasn't it," Draco said scooting closer to the girl just to make her uncomfortable.

"Yea it was, well thank you, where is Professor McGonagall she should be here by now" Hermione said getting up and checking the door.

"Oh here she is" Hermione said sitting back down right next to the shocked slytherine. She smiled two could play his game.

"Oh good you haven't killed each other or been yelling I guess that means Dumbledore isn't completely crazy and you might get along with the new arrangement" the Professor said gravely as if she didn't agree with her own words.

"What new arrangement" Draco said rather rudely.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I was just getting to that so hold your horses" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Well in order to promote inter house relations the Headmaster has ordered that the heads of houses share a dormitory meaning you two will be living together separate from your houses, of course you'll still be able to go to your house dormitory when you want but you will spend the majority in your common room." The Professor said sternly looking at both of the horrified students.

"What you mean I'm going to be living with her for a whole year, are you crazy" Draco yelled his father probably had something to do with this.

"But Professor you have to be joking, this can't be right" Hermione said softly pleading the woman to be wrong.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but that is the new rule" Professor McGonagall said as she left. The two students looked at each other in horror not believing that they had to live together.


	6. Chapter 6

Little secrets

Ch6

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long I had problems with forgetting my password and without further audio on with the story._

"There is no way I'm living with you Malfoy" Hermione yelled in frustration

"The feeling is mutual but if you would rather give up your head girl badge then live with me by all means please do maybe then I shall get some peace this year" Draco said smirking at the Gryffindor Princess.

"You are insufferable ferret, but you won't keep me from fullfilling my duties as head girl. Just because we have to live together doesn't mean we have to like it." Hermione stormed off in search of her two best friends Harry and Ron. _Stupid Malfoy and his arrogant ferret face thinks he's better than me because his family is pureblood. Well I'll show him that his rudeness won't affect me no I'll be the best head girl that Hogwarts has ever seen._

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked looking at the obviously furious girl beside him.

"Ye s Harry I'm fine it's just that Malfoy is head boy so that means I'll be sharing a dormitory with him this year and quite frankly I'm dreading it." The female gryffindor said taking a breath to calm her nerves.

"WHAT YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT FERRET FACE. I SWEAR I WON'T STAND FOR THIS HE IS PURE EVIL!" Ron jumped off the bench in horror.

"Calm down Ron nothing will happen I will just have to put up with him and concentrate on my studies plus I will still spend a lot of time in the gryffindor common room so don't worry about me."Hermione said quickly trying to calm the fiery red head down.

"I know 'Mione but I don't like it. If he does anything then tell us and we take care of it" Ron said glaring at the door as if willing the slytherin to come through it.

"Oh honestly Ronald I can take care of myself. I doubt he'll try anything he isn't much happier about this then I am." Hermione said a little peeved that the boys always assumed she couldn't fight her own battles even though she had proved countless times by being the head of her class and fighting alongside them against Voldermort that she could take care of herself.

"I know you can Hermione but you are our friend and we want to protect you. Plus I would give anything to have a good reason to permanently remove the ferret's balls." Harry said putting a hand on the brown haired girls shoulder.

"Discussing my balls Potter, well I didn't know you rolled that way. But I guess that is the real reason you keep weasel around. Well why you two lovers get it on. I'm going to steel Hermione from you." Malfoy said smirking at the two male gryffindors.

"What do you want Malfoy" Hermione asked before either Harry or Ron could attack the blond slytherin.

"McGonagall wants us to explain the rules to the new prefects" Malfoy said smirking.

"Alright I'm coming Harry, Ron I'll be back hopefully before we reach Hogwarts but if I'm not could you bring Winnie with you" Hermione said trying to distract the boys from fighting with slytherin.

"Of course Hermione" Harry said glaring at the Slytherin Prince.

************************************************************************** "Now being a Prefect means having responsibility and power. But you must not abuse that power, with great power comes responsibility. As a prefect it is you responsibility to punish anyone breaking the school rules by taking away house points or giving detention. You will also have other duties that include patrolling the corridors at night each team will patrol a certain corridor. You will have your patrolling schedules after Mr. Malfoy and I make them. Now anyone caught abusing their power will be forced to give up their title as prefect to a more deserving student in their house. So I advise you not to go on a Power Craze." Hermione said explaining the rules of being a prefect to the new members.

"Good that's all you need to know now scram and go patrol the train" Malfoy said rudely "Come on Granger you and I are supposed to patrol too."

I sighed and followed him this was going to be a long year. Though I had noticed that he hadn't called me mudblood yet wonder why that is.


	7. Chapter 7

Little Secrets

Ch 7

"Now I would like to introduce the heads of houses Miss Granger of Gryffindor and Mr. Malfoy of Slytherin." Dumbledore said smiling to the great hall. "Now without further ado let the feast begin" he continued over the heated whispers that had spread over the older students at the mention of the Heads of houses.

"Great I'm starved" Ron said shoveling chicken legs and steak into his mouth at once. "erione –if 'at 'erret 'ies enyfing wiz ou I villze ill im" Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Honestly Ronald how do you expect anyone to understand you when you talk with your mouth full. Not to mention how disgusting and revolting it looks" Hermione said glaring at the now choking red head.

"What I think Ron was saying Hermione is that we accept that the ferret is head boy and you have with no surprise made head girl, that it will put you and that slytherin in close courters and we will castrate the bastard if he so much as looks at you in the wrong way" Harry said glaring at the slytherin table.

"'" Ron said swallowing the huge portion of food he had managed to cram into his mouth.

"Ronald I refuse to speak to you while you are so blatantly being disgusting. Don't talk to me while you have food in your mouth again" Hermione said angrily to the boy across from her. "Harry while I appreciate the male chauvinism I really can handle myself." Hermione said as she began to eat her steak and mash potato dinner with green beans.

"Oh my god Hermione I can't believe you get to live with Draco Malfoy. You must tell me does he wear boxers or briefs. What kind of shampoo does he use to make his hair look like that?" Ginny gushed.

"Ginny what on earth has gotten into you this is Malfoy we are talking about the annoying ferret that has made our lives a living hell for 7 years. I will not be getting close enough to see what type of underwear he wears" Hermione said flushing at the thought Malfoy in his underwear.

"Talking about my underwear Granger? I didn't know you were interested. They are green silk with snitches on them. I can show them to you tonight if you want" Malfoy said suggestively raising his eyebrow at the flushing Gryffindor.

"Malfoy you are positively disgusting. I don't want to see any part of you ever. As long as you stay in your room and I stay in mine and we avoid each other as much as possible I don't see why we can't live civilize human beings." Hermione spat towards the smirking Slytherin.

"Like I would touch one hair on your head Granger" Malfoy spat back.

"Why are you even here Malfoy? Don't you have something better to do with your time then to bother me? Why don't you go bully some first years so I can claim you are abusing your privilege of Head boy and have you removed of the position and get on with our lives?"Hermione spat angrily at the blond boy.

"Get off your high horse Granger. I just came over to inform you that Dumbledore wants us to meet him in his office after dinner to discuss something with us." Draco said to the girl.

"Oh ok ferret now bugger off before someone actually thinks you want to be here" Hermione said pointedly.

"No need to get your panties in a twist Granger when I would gladly do it for you" Malfoy smirked as the Gryffindor flushed a pleasant shade of blood red.

"Don't think for a second that you could ever have any effect on my panties Malfoy now leave" Hermione hissed in frustration at the blonde slytherin who was retreating with a victorious look on his face.

"You want to bet on that Granger?" Malfoy whispered seductively into her ear.

"Get away from me you Prat" Hermione said shoving the slytherin away.

"Whatever Granger keep living in denial. Don't worry you know where to find me when you finally get the urge to admit it." Malfoy said smirking as he walked back towards the slytherin table.

"I don't know how you could possibly think that ferret face is attractive Ginny. He is a complete asshole." Hermione whispered to her best friend glaring at the platinum blond across the great hall.

"Hermione come on even you have to admit he is one fine specimen even if he is a jerk. He is a very hot jerk" Ginny said giggling.

"Ginny I'm going to pretend that the words Malfoy and hot didn't just come from your mouth. He is not hot at all he is an egotistical jerk who thinks the world revolves around him because he is rich and his family is considered purebloods." Hermione ranted angrily to the red headed beauty in front o f her.

"What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione.

"He just came over to tell me that Dumbledore wanted to meet with us after dinner. Heads business you know nothing drastic" Hermione said rolling her eyes at her best guy friend.

"Oh ok so I guess I won't see you until tomorrow." Harry said glumly.

"Harry you wouldn't have seen me until tomorrow anyway. We go to bed directly after the feast and I live in the Heads dormitory now." Hermione reminded the boy.

"Right I forgot you would have a separate Heads department now. It's going to be weird not having you in the Gryffindor common room anymore" Harry said sadly.

"Awww Harry are you just saying that you'll miss me because you won't be able to copy my homework as often anymore?" Hermione said laughing.

"Yes Hermione, because homework is the only thing on my mind right now." Harry said sarcastically. "No Hermione we are not friends because you are the smartest witch of our age, but because you are a truly amazing person who we truly enjoy being around." Harry said blushing.

"Thank you Harry. That is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me. It really means a lot to me." Hermione said hugging Harry.

"Anytime Hermione" Harry smiled as he hugged the witch back enjoying the moment.

The hall became silent as the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome new and old students of Hogwarts. I hope you all have returned with the same thirst for knowledge that has fueled the school for so long. Now our caretaker Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind students that all fanged Frisbees and certain Weasley Wizard Wheeze products are banned from the school premises. Anyone caught with any forbidden item will receive a detention and of course the item will be confiscated. To see a full list of all the forbidden items it is posted outside Mr. Filtch's office. Now to our graduating 7th years I would like to announce that this year we will be holding a graduation ball. I hope you all have a tremendous year classes will start on Monday and course schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast. Thank you and goodnight" Professor Dumbledore said dismissing the students

"Well I have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office now" Hermione said hugging Harry and the two Weasley's before heading the direction of the stone gargoyle that signified the Headmaster's office.

"Granger wait up" A voice called from behind the oblivious witch. "Hello Granger I'm talking to you. You do know it's rude to ignore someone when they are trying to get your attention" Malfoy said grabbing the girl b y the shoulders.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed startled as the blond looked at her amused. "Malfoy what the heck is your problem sneaking up on me like that. Do you want to be cursed?" Hermione yelled pulling her headphones out of her ear.

"I didn't sneak up on you; I called your name twice. What the heck are those things do they make you deaf?" Malfoy asked trying to get a closer look at the device in Hermione's hands.

"Sorry I didn't hear you I was listening to my iPod" Hermione said matter of factly.

"What the bloody hell is an iPod" Draco said as Hermione pulled out a rectangular device.

"This is an iPod. It is a muggle device I have enchanted to work at Hogwarts. It plays music" Hermione said showing the curious slytherin the contraption.

"How does it work?" Malfoy asked looking at the headphones.

"Here I'll show you." Hermione said putting the ear piece in the blonde's ear.

"What the Bloody Hell do you think you are doing Granger?" Malfoy growled ripping the earpiece out.

"Relax Malfoy in order to hear the music you have to put this earpiece known as a headphone in your ear" Hermione said putting the earpiece back in his ear and pressing play.

"AHHHH" Malfoy jumped as the music filled his head. Hermione watched amused as he looked around astounded. Then he smirked at her. "Is there something you're trying to tell me Granger?"

"What on earth are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione said annoyed.

"The song Granger, here you listen?" Malfoy said handing her an earpiece.

Hermione almost fainted when she recognized the song as the lyrics flowed between them.

_Don't _

_Don't let me be the last to know_

_Don't hold back, Just let it go_

_I need to hear you say_

_You need me all the way_

_Oh, if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the last to know._

Hermione stopped the music, "No Malfoy I didn't even know what song was going to play since the iPod is set on shuffle" She said angrily ripping the earpiece out of his ear and putting her iPod away. "Come one let's just get this over with so we can go to bed" Hermione glared at the blonde.

"Fine whatever Granger." Malfoy said turning towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. "Sugar Quill" Malfoy said as the gargoyle stood aside to let them pass let's get it over with.

**Thank you so much for reading. I had fun writing this chapter. I just happened to be listening to that song which is Don't let me be the last to know by Britney spears if you were wondering. Please Review.**


End file.
